Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a flip-flop circuit, and more specifically, to a flip-flop circuit with a data-driven clock.
Description of the Related Art
A flip-flop is a circuit that has two stable states and can be used to store state information. The flip-flop can be made to change state by signals applied to one or more control inputs and will have one or two outputs. This is the basic storage element in sequential logic.
For example, a D flip-flop is commonly used for a variety of circuits in this art. The D flip-flop captures the value of the D-input at a definite portion of the clock cycle (such as a rising/falling edge of the clock). That captured value becomes the Q output. At other times, the output Q does not change. The D flip-flop can be viewed as a memory cell, a zero-order hold, or a delay line.
However, the main drawback of the D flip-flop is the high power consumption, which is a result of the continuous input clock signal of the D flip-flop. Accordingly, there is a need to design a new flip-flop circuit for solving the problem of the prior art.